Le Retour du Jedi
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Je suis de retour sur ce site. Quelques explications et informations.


Bonjour à tous, à toutes,

Je suis ravie d'être de retour sur ce site après presque trois longues années d'absence (ou comme je le dis souvent, d'abstinence). Oui, je vous avais abandonnés et oui, j'en suis désolée mais non, je ne le regrette pas; c'était le temps qu'il me fallait pour me soigner.

Deux ans pour achever de vaincre une maladie douloureuse et handicapante. Presque un an pour reprendre petit à petit goût à la vie, à la famille et aux loisirs, pour enfin revenir doucement vers la Fanfiction.

Pour être franche, j'ai failli laisser les choses en l'état. Mes fictions n'ont pas été mises à jour depuis longtemps, si longtemps que je me suis demandée si cela valait la peine. Je me suis même demandée s'il ne valait pas mieux- si je souhaitais reprendre l'écriture- repartir de zéro, créer un nouveau compte, une nouvelle identité sur ce site, prétendre ne rien avoir à voir avec DramioneInLove, mais après j'ai lu les reviews sur ces fictions, reviews qui réclamaient une suite. Et mes messages privés qui débordaient de messages de la part de personnes, datant d'il y a des semaines, des mois, des années, me demandant comment j'allais. Si j'allais bien? Si j'avais besoin de soutien. Je n'étais donc pas morte pour la communauté; j'existais encore. J'avais réussi à laisser une empreinte, aussi petite soit-elle, sur les lecteurs et lectrices de ce site.

Donc j'ai décidé de revenir. De terminer ce qu'il y avait à terminer et, pourquoi pas, de continuer, d'aller de l'avant.

Mes récentes expériences de la vie m'ont beaucoup changée à bien des égards. Et puis, j'ai grandi. J'ai encore l'âge de pouvoir adapter mes convictions, mon identité, mon style d'écriture. Ironiquement, rien n'est écrit. Aussi c'est pourquoi certaines de mes fictions ne trouveront certainement pas de fin; elles me paraissaient si logiques à l'époque mais tout a changé. En me relisant, je lève les yeux au ciel parfois (en marmonnant c'est Levi-O-sa, Ron, pas Leviosaaaa). Ce qui me frappe, c'est de m'apercevoir que j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé mon style d'écriture et qu'il n'en est rien. Je vais vous lister les fictions que je finirai, celles que je ne finirai pas, et celles pour lesquelles je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Pour celles que je ne finirai pas, j'ajouterai un "dernier chapitre", en temps voulu, décrivant la fin que la fiction en question aurait dû avoir, et si certains d'entre vous êtes intéressés à l'idée de terminer ces fictions à ma place, envoyez-moi un message.

 **Les fictions que je ne terminerai PAS:**

-Les idées farfelues de Dumbledore ou Harry et Ginny en mode Cupidon

 **Les fictions que je terminerai:**

-Her Lord Duke

-Homo Homini Lupus Est

-I'm Still Alive

-Mercury

-La série Piracy

-The Golden Boy's Lover

 **Fictions dont je ne suis pas certaine de terminer l'écriture:**

-La série Black Ops

-Le Bal de la Mort

-Le Mariage des Ténèbres

-Les Agneaux Crient Toujours

Voilà. Bien entendu cette liste peut être modifiée, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Ma vie a bien changé depuis que j'ai "quitté" ce site. Je n'ai plus autant de temps à y consacrer. Donc, au lieu d'un chapitre par fiction à la semaine comme je le faisais à une époque, vous aurez droit à un chapitre de temps en temps. J'essaierai bien entendue d'être aussi régulière que possible. Mais je veux que cela reste pour moi un plaisir. Comme prendre le soleil dans le jardin, ou manger une glace au pécan, ou promener mes chiens au bord du lac, ou faire une partie de Monopoly avec ma famille, ou faire des projets d'avenir. Tout ça, il y a un an et demi encore, je n'imaginais jamais avoir la chance de le refaire un jour. Or Dieu, ou le destin, ou tout ce que vous voulez, m'a accordé la chance d'en profiter et j'aimerais autant vous dire que je vais en profiter. Je vais en profiter comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez patients avec moi et je vous le rendrai aussi bien que possible, à travers des chapitres que j'espère de qualité.

 **Dramionement Vôtre,**

 **DramioneInLove.**

PS: non, il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre immédiatement, donnez-moi quelques jours pour **ressortir** mon vieux PC du placard et de récupérer mes dossiers dessus, avant de dépoussiérer tout ça. Vous savez quoi? L'été dernier, j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration et ai rédigé un chapitre pour Homo Homini Lupus Est. Allez savoir pourquoi. A ce moment-là je ne pensais pas revenir un jour sur ce site, j'ai été étonnée moi-même. Donc vous devinerez quelle fiction sera certainement mise à jour en premier!


End file.
